


Unbroken Connection

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - JuHaku [35]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles centering about the inevitable Judar/Hakuryuu reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I feel like I've been gone for 10000 years ahahaha. While I was away, it seems that we've had more JuHaku fans???? OMG :D :D :D So this list might have been shared by someone already, but here goes!
> 
> JuHaku Reunion Fantasies/Wishes/Ideas:
> 
> ● While they've been so married (hello unholy matrimony) before, they only have their 1st kiss during their reunion  
> ● Hakuryuu threatening Judar: "If you leave me again, I will kill you" / Judar responding: "If you get another ally again, I will kill you"  
> ● Hakuryuu scolds Judar, but he's really happy actually  
> ● Judar starts apologizing and expects Hakuryuu to be mad, but Hakuryuu just tells him to shut up and go to his side  
> ● The return of Zagan!Hakuryuu crying about BAKA-BAKA-BAKA!!! @ Judar  
> ● Judar jumps off the Mother Dragon and drops literally atop Hakuryuu. In a fluffier fantasy, Hakuryuu would catch him, but in reality, he probably would even step on Judar as punishment  
> ● Netsumegusa activates and flies up once Judar is in range, literally pulling him down to Hakuryuu  
> ● The cliché Judar protects Hakuryuu at the last minute - especially if Judar uses the ice+wind dragon attack (since it's literally a white dragon/haku+ryuu) to defend Hakuryuu from a flame-based attack (probably Kouen's).  
> ● Sinbad betrays Hakuryuu (because he's allied to the Kou Empire, not to Hakuryuu) and Judar comes swooping in and yelling at Sinbad for having the nerve to betray Hakuryuu.

"You're such an idiot," Hakuryuu says as harshly as he can, bundling up a few weeks' worth of emotions - anger, irritation, despair, anything and everything between this world and the space above. 

If his voice cracks in the middle of his scolding, that can only be because of his magoi reserves being depleted, his natural affinity of having more magoi not enough to power all of the influenced soldiers fighting under the banner of his hatred. Even having the masked magicians isn't enough, they're beyond useless, breaking so easily like the twigs and pebbles underneath his artificial legs.

"I'm an idiot," Judar agrees with a soft smile, agrees with a soft voice, agrees with a soft gaze. He's right there, floating in front of him, speaking to him, smiling at him, gazing at him. He's right there.

He's alive.

"I told you I'll throw you aside," Hakuryuu feels his chest tightening and his throat constricting. His eyes sting from all the dust that has been blown upwards, from a mixture of Judar's flashy landing, from the attacks ongoing around them. It's only because of those. "I told you I'll follow your lead. I told you to shut up and follow my directions--to create that Isolation Barrier. I told you---"

Judar laughs and Hakuryuu hates how such a simple, common sound is enough to make him feel as though he can win this battle of attrition. Hates how it's enough to make him feel, period.

"Aw, don't be like that, Hakuryuu~" Judar's eyes are sparkling at him - and there's no way those are because of unshed tears. It's impossible. Judar is hardly a crybaby and there are others surrounding them. "I'm your one and only idiot magi, after all!"

And Hakuryuu hates how that is the truth.

So he just settles for a soft, broken, "Idiot."

And doesn't resist Judar placing both of his hands over his cheeks, supplying him with magoi wordlessly, unnecessarily close.

"I'm back, Hakuryuu."

Hakuryuu nods, ducks his head and whispers his response.

"...such an idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry, Hakuryuu!" Judar yells as soon as he's within hearing range - which is to say, he shouts loud enough for both armies to pause from their fighting in order to gape at the newest addition to the battlefield. 

Those who don't know of Judar - there aren't a lot, but not everyone from the Seven Seas Alliance have apparently been introduced to the terror of the black magi beforehand - are mostly surprised as to the flimsy clothing and lack of armor, not to mention the unique way of his intrusion to the area. 

The transport circle is still lit up when Judar dives for Hakuryuu's position, arms outstretched and his face a worrying mix of elation and sorrow. 

"I'm so sorry! I know you're plenty mad because I didn't end up helping you up! And before you complain about me not listening to your orders, it was just that one time, okay and I really regret it! Though that's not really my fault??? Like, I was all set to activate the barrier, but the little squirt didn't give me enough time to plant the runes and activate it! Do you guys even know how hard and difficult it is to maintain my concentration to activate it?! It's not easy! But I really am sorry! Were you able to use Zagan to move then? Did anyone help you? Did anyone make things difficult for you while I was away? I will kill them! Hakuryuu? Are you listening to me??? Haku---"

"Stop yelling, Judar."

Judar stops immediately, looking affronted that his rambling speech is cut off, but ultimately still following what Hakuryuu asks him to do.

"You're late," Hakuryuu says with a level voice that betrays none of his sadness, anger or worry. His shaking hands and trembling lips and shining eyes speak volumes - things that don't need words for Judar to understand. "Come here and help me, Judar."

If Judar is surprised at how nicely Hakuryuu handled his reappearance, he doesn't dwell on it, only too happy to be welcomed back without a lot of scolding. He grins, bold and empowered by his king's welcome.

"As you wish, my king."


End file.
